


Who you gonna call?

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Stiles, Annoying Derek, Based on a Tumblr Post, Butt Dialing, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by GIFs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek keeps butt calling Stiles. Stiles gets annoyed and throws his phone at Derek's head. Things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who you gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this Tumblr gifset](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/84316626837/au-where-everything-is-the-same-except-derek-keeps)

To say that Derek is surprised when he gets hit in the head with Stiles' phone is an understatement. There's a moment of silence as Derek looks between the fallen phone and Stiles' angry face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he demands, glaring at Stiles.

"You keep buttcalling me!"

"I  _what?_ " Derek asks, cheeks burning as he wonders if that's what the the kids are calling booty call now? And if they are, then he is absolutely not doing that! (Never mind that he wants to.)

"Your phone. You keep it in your back pocket, right?" Stiles asks, jaw clenched as he looks pointedly to Derek's jeans.

"Yeah, a lot of people keep their..."

"You talked with Isaac today, didn't you? About your wolfy time of the month, and how to keep your wolf under control even if your anchor's not there," Stiles adds.

"Yes," Derek replies cautiously, wondering if this is some sort of spell Deaton's got Stiles working on.

"Your _ass_ keeps calling my phone, Derek. It's happened five times in the past week, and I keep hearing your conversations, and somehow, you never seem to hear me  **yelling**  at you to take it out and hang up!"

Derek's eyes widen at that, his eyebrows shooting for his hairline, because oh holy mother of god, he thought that had been Stiles' voice in his head. Sure, his words never seemed to make a whole lot of sense ' _for fuck's sakes, Derek! Stop doing this to me!_ ' but he'd figured it was Stiles being Stiles, not to mention his own subconscious trying to tell him to finally confess his feelings. But it turns out it was actually Stiles on the other end of his phone?!  _Oh... Shit_.

"Yeah, that's the expression I was hoping for. Now can you keep your phone in your front pocket like every other sane person, and stop buttcalling me?!"

"What... What if I just call you?" Derek asks, his eyes lowered as he takes his phone out of his back pocket and shoves it in the front one instead.

"What?" Stiles replies, looking a little stunned.

"I could call you. If you're not busy, that is."

"Are you asking me out?" Stiles asks slowly, a look of realisation dawning on his face, and he's smiling broadly. (Derek hopes it's a good smile, he can't really tell, and he's too nervous to sense Stiles' feelings right now.)

"Yes," he replies quietly, stooping low to pick up Stiles' phone from the floor.

"All right. Yes, sure. Let's do this, Sourwolf. But first, you have to be prepared to answer every single one of my phone calls no matter when, where, or what time it is, because that's what I've had to deal with for the past week!" Stiles snaps, grabbing his phone out of Derek's hands.

He kisses him hard, but before Derek has a chance to respond with lips or words, Stiles pulls away and leaves the loft without looking back.

Derek gets his first impromptu call before Stiles even reaches his Jeep outside. He immediately answers his phone with a broad grin and his lips still tingling.

...


End file.
